The movie stars book 2
by beth the dancer
Summary: Piper maybe become a Movie Stars


The movie stars  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter one  
  
"I wonder what phoebe wanted to say to us?" Prue said.  
  
"I don't know, but I got same good news to tell both of you guys." Piper said.  
  
"What is that?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, you have to wait until phoebe comes." Piper said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I know I haven't be to class but I've been really busy, and I know I keep telling you that Mr. Hymen..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, you do but this time is the last I think you need to take time off from school until you are ready to do the work." Mr. Hymen said.  
  
"I think I am ready to do the work but I have more important things to do right now I have to go because of a family issue, but I am really ready." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, even if you are ready you won't pass this year. You've been gone too often. I think you should come back next year, it would be the best thing for you right now. What is this family thing you have to go to so badly?" Mr. Hymen said.  
  
"Well, it was to tell my sisters that school had been going really well, but now I have to tell them that I am a drop out." Phoebe said.  
  
"You're not a drop out unless you don't come back next year." Mr. Hymen said.  
  
"Got to go, I wish I could say it was nice talking to you. See you next year." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, I will see you next year and I will call you later about the kind of classes you want to take." Mr. Hymen said.  
  
"That's fine, but don't be too mad if I am not there because I am really busy with work and stuff." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh where do you work?" Mr. Hymen asked.  
  
"Just around helping people." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, you must be helping a lot." Mr. Hymen said.  
  
"Yes, I do help a lot. Well bye" Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye." Mr. Hymen said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Man where is she? I want to hear her good news." Prue said.  
  
"If she doesn't come soon I'll have to go back to work." Piper grumbled.  
  
"There she comes! " Pure all but yelled.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. I had to talk to one of my teacher" Phoebe said.  
  
"That's ok, just tell us the good news!" Prue said.  
  
"Well I don't have good news now!" Phoebe said.  
  
"What happen?" Piper asked.  
  
"The good news was that school was going really good…but then I stayed after school and Mr. Hymen said I should just come back next year and start over." Phoebe said.  
  
"Man that Mr. Hymen sucks. What are you going to do?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm just going to go back next year." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I wish there was another way." Pure said.  
  
"Me too." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Didn't you have good news Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes I do, but I don't want to make Phoebe feel worse than she already does." Piper answered.  
  
"Go ahead and tell us! For all I know it might make me happy." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, well, I was at P3 last night and this guy came up to me. He asked if I had ever been in a movie. I told him no and he said if I wanted he could get me a part to try out for. If I'm good I'm going to be in the movie!" Piper said excitedly.  
  
"That's great! But what about P3?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well…I was hoping you guys could run it until I see how it goes with the movie." Piper said.  
  
"Ok! Wait…Phoebe how do you feel about this?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's fine by me. I'm happy for you Piper." Phoebe said.  
  
(Piper's cell phone rings)  
  
Movie star  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hi, this is the guy from the club Mr. Keen." He said.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm doing good, I just need to know if you've made up your mind about the movie yet?" Mr. keen said.  
  
"Yes! I mean, I think I will try out." Piper replied.  
  
"That's great! Do you think you can come right now because my 2:30 can't make it. I was hoping you could take her place." Mr. keen said.  
  
"Yes. I can be there in 20 minutes. Oh, by the way what kind of movie is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well it is a scary movie. Is that aright?" Mr. keen asked.  
  
"That is fine. Well, see you in 20." piper said.  
  
"Yes 20." Mr. keen confirmed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Prue asked.  
  
"The guy from the club. I've got to go try out now, so talk to you later." Piper said.  
  
"Well, good luck." Prue said.  
  
"Yes, good luck." Phoebe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"You just can't go to a try out by yourself!" Pure said.  
  
"Why not? You guys are just mad at me because Mr. Keen asked me to try out and not you!" Piper yelled.  
  
"No! Well…yes. Why do you get to have all the fun when I get kicked out of school?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I bet you are mad at me to Prue." Piper muttered.  
  
"No. I just want to try out." Prue said honestly.  
  
"Fine, I will give him a call right now and asked if you both can try out, ok?" Piper said.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Keen? This is Piper. My sisters here wondering if there is any more parts to try out for?"  
  
"Yes actually, there are I need two more girls to play the two sister do you think all you can come down now and try out?" Mr. keen asked.  
  
"Yes! We'll all be there in 20 minutes." piper said happily.  
  
"Thats great, bye." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"Bye, and thanks for everything you are doing for me and now my sisters, bye." Piper said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"We're here! Piper said.  
  
"Great! Here's the script." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"This is for a TV show…not a movie." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok…I lied…it's not a movie…it's a TV show." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"What kind of show?" Piper asked.  
  
"It about 3 sister that are witches. They save good people and kill the bad demons." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"I still don't see why it would hurt to try out." Piper said.  
  
"I knew you would." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"I don't get it. Why didn't you just tell us that it was a TV show and not a movie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well I had to see if the movies was right for her…then this TV show came along…then you two came along...and everything just fell into place." Mr. Keen replied.  
  
"How about you show us the stage?" Prue asked.  
  
"Ok, right this way." Mr. Keen said.  
  
Movie star  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This is a big stage." Piper said.  
  
"This is the house in the show that your grandma left you and your two sisters when she passed away. That's when you guys got your powers and the first night Phoebe will fined the book of shadows." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"Didn't you say Phoebe and the book of shadows?" Piper asked.  
  
(Piper freezes Mr. Keen)  
  
"It is about time you didn't that piper." Prue said.  
  
"How did this guy know about the book of shadows? " piper asked.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe responded.  
  
"Well…I just want to get out of here." Piper said.  
  
"We all just can't leave." Phoebe said.  
  
"Guys, just relax I say I have to be somewhere and I'll go get Leo." Prue said.  
  
"That's good." Piper said.  
  
(Piper unfreezes Mr. Keen)  
  
"Ok, let's go look at the stage some more." Piper said.  
  
"That sounds fine…but where did that one girl go?" Mr. Keen asked.  
  
"You mean Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"Well…she had to go get our agent." Piper answered.  
  
"Yes, our agent." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, ok. Let's go look at the stage some more now." Mr. keen said.  
  
(Piper's cell phone rings)  
  
"I've got to take this. I'll be right back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hey Leo and me are on our way." Prue said.  
  
"Get here fast." Piper said.  
  
"Ok see you in 5." Prue said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Sorry about that." Piper said.  
  
"It's ok. Just one minute. I have to talk to the writer about this mess they made, I'll be right back." Mr. Keen said.  
  
"Take as much time as you need." Phoebe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Piper, what do you need?" Leo asked.  
  
"It is about time you got here how many people know about the charmed ones?" Piper asked.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"This guy that asked us to be in this movie sounds like he knows everything about us." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh no! Here he comes!" Prue said.  
  
"Well, it looks like there will be no show…not until we get a new writer. I'll give you three a call, ok?" Mr. Keen said.  
  
"Ok, that's fine." Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye, talk to you soon" Piper said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
"Wasn't that funny that there was no show anymore? Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, do you think he knew that we knew?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Piper said.  
  
(The door busts open)  
  
"Mr. Keen!!" All three girls yelled.  
  
"Yes it is me! Now it's time to for you to pay!!" Mr. Keen shouted.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"This was my last time trying to make it into the big time!" Mr. Keen said.  
  
(Mr. Keen misses Piper buy 1 inch with a fire ball)  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
(They say the power of 3 and he is gone)  
  
"That sucks that we couldn't be movie stars." Phoebe said.  
  
"It ok! We still have P3!" 


End file.
